


No one but You

by Yourdemonboys



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Illya, M/M, Porn With Plot, Slow Burn, Top Napoleon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourdemonboys/pseuds/Yourdemonboys
Summary: Solo realized something was wrong with Illya.Solo意识到Illya身上出了什么问题。
Relationships: Napoleon Solo/Illya Kuryakin
Kudos: 15





	No one but You

第二十次，Solo凝视着Illya光裸的背部无声叹息。他们刚刚结束一场酣畅漓淋的性爱，氛围暧昧、光线朦胧、肉体契合，Illya还难能可贵地叫了几声，一切都很完美，除了——第二十次，当他射在俄国人体内试图享受性爱的余韵时，这个克格勃特工和以前一样若无其事地迅速站起身拿纸巾擦掉顺着大腿根滑下来的精液，两分钟内穿戴整齐地走出房间，留下还在微微喘气的美国人品尝一丝挫败感。

Solo知道自己的技术可以让最守口如瓶的静默修女都淫叫出声，他也确定俄国人百分百在性爱中没有感到任何不快，但他忽略了一个至关重要的事实：Illya不是女人，他是个六尺五、出身克格勃、成天板着脸简直不懂享乐为何物的苏联军人，所以很可能实际上Illya并没有享受到性爱的快感，或者更残酷点，他对那根操了自己数十次的阴茎没什么感觉，甚至他都体会不到Solo无比卖力的讨好。

在性爱中唱独角戏，这是Napoleon Solo做梦也不会想到的。精通床技的美国绅士不是没耍过花招，他把自己数年经验累积的成果统统施展到了俄国人身上，但可惜的是收效甚微。Illya并不反感性爱，但他看起来也并不喜欢。他会在Napoleon操进来的时候主动把腿缠在美国人背后，再搂住对方的肩膀，也会发出点几不可闻的喘息和呻吟，当被操得狠了眼睛还会湿漉漉的。但也就仅限于此了，Illya总是更能克制自己的那一个，他比Solo晚射，等Solo完事了就立刻起身离开，始终不肯放开身体，全然没有享受的样子。一开始Solo甚至怀疑俄国佬是不是机器人什么的，但后续证明Illya的确只是个人类，那么到底是哪里出了问题？Solo很不情愿地做了几个猜测，其中一个便是他是否技术的确还没有过硬到可以彻底操翻自己的苏联同事。

这个问题值得深入研究。

*

Napoleon花了更多时间观察Illya的一举一动。他以自己超乎常人的洞察力发现了苏联人身上最根深蒂固的问题：Peril不仅不懂享乐为何物，他还认为欢乐是一件羞耻又错误的事情。有许多次，Napoleon Solo发现自己的俏皮话或Gaby的善意能让苏联人向来紧抿的唇放松、嘴角朝上微微扬起，但就在那上扬的弧度几乎可以达到微笑的程度时，苏联人仿佛意识到了什么，又立刻恢复成先前忧虑重重的模样。Illya不曾对美食、美酒、美人与一切昂贵精美的东西发表过正面看法，他不憎恨那些东西，他拥有过它们，然后被夺走、被打碎，被告知一切的欢愉都是腐败堕落的源头。Illya Kuryakin绝不走他父亲的老路，这是他年少时就发过的誓。

这个年轻的克格勃几乎干不成任何伪装任务，他无法把自己假扮成天生爱好享受的那一类人。他的眼睛总是凝结着忧虑与愤怒，而在那之下的是不安与自我怀疑，就像一丛绿得渗人的爬山虎慢慢缚住整座房子。他紧抿的嘴唇、无处安放的手指、绷紧的背部与过于齐整的步伐无一不在昭示这是一个长久以来被剥夺欢笑的权利、遭受压迫的人。Illya害怕许多东西，他害怕长官毫无理由的责难、被反复提起羞辱的出身、国内传来自己疯癫的母亲令人失望的消息，他害怕一切美好的事物，最重要的一点是，Illya害怕自己能再次感受到欢乐。但某种程度上，Illya也不懂恐惧为何物，他最不在乎的就是伤害还有死亡，克格勃最优秀的特工一人的战力抵得上一整支分队，他被打造成了一个不懂得保护自己的锋利易折的兵器，受过的伤是Napoleon Solo的两倍还多。就是这样一个矛盾的家伙，却能义无反顾地挡住射向自己战友的子弹。

Napoleon Solo觉得自己需要和苏联人好好谈谈。

*

在Illya腹部的枪伤痊愈第二周的一个夜晚，Solo装备齐全地敲开了他的房门。通常Napoleon Solo夜间来访只会和一件事有关，而Illya kuryakin总是选择满足他。门开了，Illya穿着一件黑色高领毛衣，看上去精神不错，桌上放着吃了一半的晚餐：酒店的面条，空气中弥漫着一股淡淡的酒精的气味。

“如果你不介意，我带来了这些。”Napoleon Solo变法戏似地从身后拿出一个牛皮纸袋，依次掏出一盘香气四溢的红酒牛肉烩饭和一瓶金色的香槟。“这是我能找到的最好的香槟。”美国男人微笑着说，他绕过站在原地的克格勃特工，将迟来的晚餐和美酒摆上餐桌，又旁若无人地坐在主座对面。他知道Illya无法拒绝这样的好意。

当第二个高脚杯盛满鎏金般的液体时，苏联人总算慢吞吞地落了座。“你到底来干什么，牛仔？”他接过那杯昂贵的香槟又放下它，转而叉起盘子里鲜嫩可口的牛肉，这是Solo的手艺。

“别心急，今晚我一定会给你你想要的。”布鲁克林出身的美国人勾起嘴角，深遂犹如大海的眼睛直勾勾地盯着眼前的苏联人。Solo孔雀蓝的瞳孔在情欲高涨的时刻会变得更深，这让Illya的耳垂不由自主地泛起粉色。他想要Solo，无论正确与否，这样的渴望与他曾经历过的一切诱惑都不同。

“先喝完这杯。”狡猾的美国人将高脚杯推到Illya跟前，“我会让你明白的。”

*

Illya Kuryakin不知道事情怎么会发展到如此程度，但等他回过神来时自己俨然已经签署了各项不平等条约，或许是美国人甜蜜的亲吻和灵活的手指暂时蒙蔽了他的大脑，又或许是他被哄骗喝下的半瓶香槟里加了什么CIA研发的迷幻剂，总之这位克格勃的特工就这么在意乱情迷中背过身体，双手结结实实地绑在了床前柱上。Solo的手在他刚刚痊愈的枪伤伤疤处流连抚弄，点起一阵阵麻痒的星火，然后覆到苏联人光裸的臀上，借着润滑油的帮助顺利地在穴内挤进一个指节。Illya闻起来像雨后的草地、火热的枪口，他吻着苏联人宽阔的后背，恋恋不舍地拔出手指。“我只想让你知道，你不必把这当成什么可耻的事情，peril。”Napoleon Solo将泛着光亮的鞭子甩在Illya布满旧日伤疤的皮肤上，“你可以享受快乐，因为它已经带给了你一定程度的痛苦。”

第一下时Illya背部的肌肉绷紧了，柔韧的皮革在他橄榄色的肌肤上留下显眼的红痕，盖住了陈年的旧伤。第二下时Illya的呼吸变得急促，他将脸埋在枕头里，又被Solo温柔地拽出来，“别窒息。”他提醒道。第三下时Illya屈起的大腿在床单上不住地摩擦，但分腿器让他无法合拢双腿，已经完全勃起渗出汁液的顶端在驼色的床单上留下一道深色的湿痕。他湿得比以往快得多。

“不必想烦心事，你只需要承受。”Napoleon Solo的胸膛贴紧苏联人的脊背，他从后方伸出手揉搓Illya被刺激得凸起的乳头，当那双能打开全欧洲保险柜的灵巧的手离开后，两枚金属质地的乳夹被留在金发克格勃的乳头上，挤压着敏感的血管与肌肤。乳尖很快充了血，散发的热度让Illya发出第一声呜咽。“这不是享乐，小布尔什维克。”那柔软的、湿润的舌尖落在他的颈侧，“所以放开自己，请你。”

他没有给Illya反应和思考的时间，细细的鞭子便没有停顿地落在苏联人高高翘起的臀部，Solo打得很重，有几下甚至将靠近囊袋的大腿内侧打得破皮红肿，但苏联人的上半身却逐渐地放松下来，他湿得一塌糊涂，粗壮的阴茎在腿间随着臀部扭动的节奏情色地摇晃。Solo从包里翻出一个漂亮的牛皮项圈，做工精细、造型独特，绝不会擦破Illya的脖子，他将它系到苏联人脖颈上，调成不至于呼吸困难但又会有紧缚感的松紧度。做完这一切后他碰都没碰Illya的阴茎就将润滑剂滴在苏联人饥渴收缩的洞口处，两根指头并排探了进去。

Solo没有向往常那样用大量的润滑油或凡士林来确保Illya在被插入的过程中不会感到一丝疼痛。这次他要他清楚地体会到被支配与占有的疼痛与快乐。两根手指在高热的肠道里抠挖，Illya的后面和前面一样湿，随着男人深入的指节变得愈发松软，苏联人淫荡的程度让Napoleon Solo都不禁口干舌燥。

“我发现，”他插进了第三根手指，熟稔地碾压着Illya肠道里微微隆起的那一块软肉，“你真的很喜欢疼痛。”他的话让苏联人浑身一颤，腰完全塌了下去，两粒肿起的乳头在床单上难耐地摩擦，就像一只自愿被困在陷阱里的金色雄狮。Illya在第四根手指进去时侧脸过发出接近哀求的呢喃，泪水与汗水让他的视线模糊不清，只觉得后方被开拓到极限的地方酸痒难耐，需要更粗更硬的东西捅进来好好操一通，于是他把自己的身体往Solo的手指上压，试图再吞入一个指节，这个举动为他赢得了清脆的巴掌。

“不乖的孩子就要被惩罚。”Solo吻着他肩胛骨上滚落的汗珠说。Illya愣住了，但美国人厚实的手掌可不会因此停下，Solo不断地掌锢着苏联人紧致浑圆的臀瓣，Illya的屁股不大，他甚至可以直接将已经被打得通红滚烫的臀肉抓在手中，于是苏联人一边忍受四根手指的抽插一边被迫侧耳听着房内掌心与臀肉激烈碰撞发出“啪啪”声，整张脸因为羞耻和兴奋涨得通红。对一个克格勃特种学院出身的精英来说，这点疼痛其实什么都不算，那些落在身上的鞭打与掌锢反倒安抚了一颗畏惧又不安的心，他就像只终于肯把头探出来的小刺猬，稚嫩青涩地接受包裹在疼痛外壳下甜美的快感。

Solo没有继续吊着他多久，因为Illya的屁股已经湿得像个女人的阴道。他撤出手指，迅速地掏出自己硬得发疼的阴茎，握住粗壮的根部对准张开的红艳的入口往里钻。硕大的头部被肉口全部吞入时，Illya修长的双腿在发抖，脚趾随着Solo操干的频率蜷曲起来，触电似的快感使他的胃部一阵痉挛。颈间的项圈适时发挥了作用，它阻碍了苏联人正常的呼吸功能，限制更多氧气进入肺部，它也恰到好处地加强了性的刺激，让肉刃在体内进出的酸疼转化为彻底的快乐从尾椎一路延伸到脑子。美国人粗糙、坚硬、火热的阴茎畅通无阻地嵌入克格勃原本闭合的体腔，在绵密柔软的肠肉间来回摩擦，Napoleon Solo的尺寸超出美国男性平均水准许多，足够让一个饱受苦难的克格勃特工都惊叫出声。当那浑圆的头部故意撞在体内前列腺的位置时，Illya的脑子一片空白。

“你不会被伤害的，Illya。”Solo在那块地方重重地挤压、碾磨，他的声音温柔低沉，深情得一如那双孔雀蓝的眸子，“你这个荒谬又奇迹的造物，不必每一次都先想到疼痛。”

Illya不记得自己做了什么又说了什么，等回过神来时手腕上的绳子已经解开了，他正平躺在皱巴巴的床单上，双腿无力地敞开，而美国人还插在里面，游刃有余地擦去苏联人射在自己胸膛和面颊上的浊液。他弯下腰和Illya交换了一个黏糊糊的亲吻。“好吗？”Solo边笑边动，而Illya的背部与臀部仍在火辣辣地抽痛，他第一次在高潮的余韵中感到安全。

“你是我见过的最美好的事物……”他昏沉地凝视着那双蓝眼睛，言语先于思考从舌尖溢出。

“而你不必担心爱上我而得到的快乐会被夺走与打碎。”Solo再一次吻了吻Illya湿润的嘴唇，“只有你能支配这份快乐。”他牵起苏联人的手，将它贴在自己的胸膛上，“正如只有你能支配这颗心。”

Napoleon Solo指尖传来的热度融雪一般融化了长久以来在Illya血液中冻结的东西。那些寒风中作响的枪声、震彻天地的怒吼与浇灌在脊柱中的深深的屈辱恍然间离他远去了，此时此刻，窗外正下起这个冬天的第一场雪，遮盖住大地斑驳的痕迹。

END


End file.
